


Don't Think Twice

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just can't catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the end of Season 6.

Sam is sick of it all. The hunting, the "we have to save the world because no one else will" crap that his brother throws at him once a day. Twice if he's unlucky.

And he was definitely unlucky lately. For getting trapped in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. For surviving. For cracking the dam Death built in his head. 

For trying to fight a hallucination. For not knowing which way was up and who was real anymore.

He lies down and tries to catch some sleep before the next big disaster. Maybe this time he won't dream.

Maybe.


End file.
